


Keep Me Interested

by Kit_writes_fanfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Kit_writes_fanfic
Summary: Finn notices something in Raes doorway





	Keep Me Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first fic! I hope you like it!  
> I know im not the best writer but i’m trying to get into it after being away from education for a long time so be easy on me eh?  
> I love you all! here goes!  
> Kit xx

Rae had been mortified, absolutely mortified when she’d heard the grunting. She’d grown disgusted when she’d found the source of said sound. Karim hanging from the pull up bar in HER doorway. Her privacy shattered, Her mum stood there ogling the Tunisian Ken doll. She’d been very put out by it at the time, annoyed that it had to be her doorway. Strongest door frame in the house? Pfffft. Her mother had done it on purpose! Just to annoy her, it was always the same with Linda. After a couple of days of the bar being installed, Karim and her mum had moved on from it, their fun only lasting half a day, Karim focusing on the bird house and her mum busy with work. 

As time went on Rae didn’t really notice it anymore, it was just a part of the background, decoration. That was until a particularly hot summers day where her mum and Karim had fucked off to Peterborough shopping. She’d all but pounced on the phone, mere seconds after the door clicked shut.  
As she dialed the number she’d memorised, eagerly waiting for the other end to pick up.  
“‘Lo?” the corners of Rae’s mouth curled up “Oh! Sorry I must have the wrong number. Im looking for the line where i can order one hot bodied adonis to spend my afternoon with, please”  
She heard the snicker on the end of the line and could imagine him grinning “Speakin’”  
Rae twirled the phone cord around her finger and leant against the wall and sighed dramatically into the phone “Mum and Karim just left and i’m all by my lonesome.” and then she hung up with a giggle.  
It was less than 10 minutes before there was a pounding at the door that made her jump a little.  
-  
They were spread out on their backs on Raes bed, lips swollen from their most recent, and very passionate, make out session when Finn tilted his head his brows furrowing.  
“Wha’s tha?” He nodded at the door that was still open. No adults, no secrecy.  
Rae lifted her head up a fraction with a puzzled expression adorning her features “What’s what?”  
Finn narrowed his eyes and repeated his nod “That.”  
Rae followed his line of sight and she raised an eyebrow trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s a pull up bar?”  
“Yeah i can see that Rae.” she could hear the playful scoff in his words “I mean, why’s it in your doorway?”  
Rae chuckled bitterly and really did roll her eyes this time “Mum made Karim put it up, to ‘keep her interested’” she mocked her mother.

Finn sat up and shuffled to the bottom of the bed “That still doesn’t explain why its in your doorway.” he eyed the bar and shucked his jacket before standing up.  
Rae laid her head back and closed her eyes. Why was Finn always asking questions when they could be making out?  
She let out a dramatic sigh for the second time today. “Karim said its the strongest doorway in the house.”  
Finn had been examining the bar curiously and suddenly had a wicked idea. He glanced back at Rae and saw her eyes were closed, she looked a bit irritated he thought, but all was about to be forgiven. He lifted his arms and had to raise up onto his toes to reach the bar, he was thankful for raes eyes being shut, he was always a little self conscious about his height when he was around Rae.  
His fingers curled around the bar, slowly finding his grip, he used all the effort in his arms to lift himself from the floor his legs curling under him.  
“Huh, it really is strong” He lifted himself up once again as Raes eyes shot open, only to look like they were going to bulge out of her sockets. Finn barely stifled the laugh in his throat at her face.  
Fin repeated the motion, his t-shirt riding up slightly, revealing a pale strip of skin and his happy trail. He watched Raes gaze crawl over him, she bit her lip gently and her cheeks were tinged pink.  
“W...What are you doing?” She breathed out, her voice was low and gravelly, the way it sounded when they’d been making out that time at Rutland waters for almost an hour before Chop had whistled at them to get a move on.

Never missing a beat Finn’s mouth curled into a grin and he gazed at her through his lashes before whispering “Keeping you interested.”  
Rae had sat up by now, resting on her elbows. Her eyes were blown out, hazel iris barely visible. Finn didn’t miss it when her thighs pressed together and her fingers fisted in the duvet as he pulled himself up yet again.  
Rae could barely contain herself, she was squirming as she watched his muscles move beneath his shirt.  
“Actually, Karim usually, uh, he usually did” she motioned to the bar “that, shirtless...”  
It was Finn's turn to squirm now, he dropped with a little thud, his knees bending as he hit the ground. He quickly stripped his shirt off, his hair ruffling slightly as it caught around his ears slightly. He was about to jump back up when Rae was suddenly in his space, this close he could see how the light from the landing reflected into her eyes. She had a lazy smile pulling at her lips and he noted the little dents in her lip where she’d bitten it before.  
“Dont let me interrupt.” she murmured. She sounded sleepy but she was very much awake, her full focus on him.  
He pulled himself up again, his body brushing against Raes chest. He took a shuddering breath and let his weight rest on his arms. Finn bit his lip watching Rae, completely in a world of her own ignoring the fact that he was observing her.  
He was so caught up in watching Rae’s incessantly changing facial expressions he didn’t notice her hands move from her sides.  
His eyes flicked to hers, letting out a wheeze as her fingers gently grazed his abdomen, just above the line of his jeans. Deft fingers tapping gently against the taut muscle. He could feel a familiar heat pooling in his stomach and he swung a little on the bar.  
At this height Raes face was level with his breast bone, she glanced up at him and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. His arms were beginning to tremble slightly from the strain of supporting his own weight for so long and he gave a tiny nod of permission. Rae bent her head to press her lips to the centre of his chest, her tongue flicking out against his hot skin. Finn all but whined as she nipped at the skin covering his ribs, he could feel the moisture on his palms increase. “Rae” he croaked, the lust was evident in his voice, each letter of her name like a prayer to some merciful goddess.  
She ran her hands up his back, resting over his shoulder blades for a moment before combing her nails back down eliciting a soft mewl to escape from between his bitten lips.  
A bead of perspiration rolled excruciatingly slowly down his brow and over his nose as he peered down at his raven haired beauty. In moments like this Finn always wondered how someone so quintessential could ever look at someone so monotonous as him with such adoration. Finn knew he was good looking, attractive even, but the way Rae looked at him, it was like she could crack him open with a brush of her fingertips and stare at his soul in its completion.  
She grazed her right hand up his stomach, the muscle contracting as he sucked in a breath, before returning to the small of his back. It was the way he’d held many girls in the past, the way he held her, intimate.  
Her head tilted up again, her silky locks whispering against his blushing skin. As they made eye contact, his fingers finally slipped from the bar and his heart was in his throat for a second as he fell the few inches to the floor. Raes hands on his back had steadied his impact and he tumbled against her chest. She let out a low chuckle and then her lips were on his, steadying his heartbeat, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
When they pulled back they were grinning at one another and she rested her forehead against his.  
“I’ll always be interested in you Finnley.”


End file.
